Complicated Love
by amyskywalker
Summary: A story about a young divorced couple who finds their way back together again; one is an idiotic jealous freak that soon realized what he had been missing the whole time and one just couldn't care less about everything but only her first love; this is their complicated love story. A/N: what the hell did I just wrote! Well, just enjoy it. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail's not mine; well duh.**

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Go Away."

"I said wake up!"

"Shut up and go away."

"Natsu!"

"Go away!"

"That's it!"

.

.

.

"Aw, what the hell was that for?" Said Natsu; annoyed by the aggressiveness of the woman behind him kicking without permission from the bed just so she do her job.

Lazily, he stood up from the floor; rubbing his sore butt with both hand and stare at the woman from head to toe. Today she's wearing a very old-looking dress that looks like it was made especially for an old lady; but she's not that old so why did she have to wear that, he thought to himself. Is she fashion blind or something?

"Somebody's being awfully grumpy today." He muttered slowly; making sure the woman couldn't hear what he said.

Then being the childish guy he is; Natsu purposefully pulled the sheet the woman's trying to fold just to get her attention, "I was sleeping before you know." However, he's being ignored totally one hundred percents.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking." He said half yelling grabbing the sheet from her hand, "Don't you hear what I said?" He asked waving his hands trying to pissed her off.

"Yeah I heard." She put the neatly folded sheet on the bed and leave the room without looking back at him leaving Natsu stood there even more annoyed by her attitude.

"Damn woman!" He cursed.

.

.

.

Natsu's profile:

Name: Natsu Dragneel

Date of birth: July 7th 1988

Place of birth: Magnolia

Education: Magnolia High

Biorgraphy:

Natsu Dragneel is the only son of Fiore's wealthy business man namely, Igneel Dragneel; the founder of the Dragoneel's Holdings. Despite being an only child, he is the easy kind of guy to get along with anybody. However, he is very competitive and hot tempered sometimes making him the fiercest guy on every streets of Magnolia.

Natsu is surprisingly a good looking guy with a spiky pink-colored hair; not that he mind. To him, pink is a chick magnet. His father has red colored hair so having weird hair colored is something that he could accept, probably because it runs in his family. Even his ancestors all had weird looking hair colored. Furthermore, he is lean build, a muscular young man of an average height with a slightly tan skin tone; another points of being the chick magnet.

Although this fearsome guy is just like any other ordinary human being; still lacking in something and that something is not being smart. Let's just say that, knowledge and him didn't get along very well.

.

.

.

"What's for breakfast?"

He ignored to fix his tie as he was too engross by the good smells of breakfast made by the grumpy woman before, "What's for breakfast?" He asked once more, annoyingly taps the table just so the woman answers his question.

"It's pancake." She turned herself around facing him, one hand on her hips and the other holding a plate fill with delicious pancakes.

"Yummy." He gladly accept the plate and start digging in, ignoring everything including his unbuttoned shirt, unfixed tie, his messy spiky locks that needs to be groomed properly and the woman standing near him.

"I have to go." She untied the apron around her waist and neatly hung it near the fridge, looking back at the hungry guy she said, "Make sure you come to the attorney office on time today."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He replied with a mouth full of pancakes and some syrup disgustingly dripping near his lips making the woman grunted at his childish acts, "You're disgusting." She said not leaving her eyes onto him.

"And yet, you're not leaving?" He smirked, "Are you going to work in that?"

His sudden question irritated her, "Why do you care?" She spoke back, "I love this dress and you, just look at your shirt. It is hideously green and it looks like Shrek just vomit on it."

"Hey!" He yelled almost spitted the pancake, "This is not green, this is emerald!" What he said but surely he is the one who is blind; the guy is so dumb that he can't even compared a green and an emerald; she thought. And this is the guy that supposed to be the ceo of the Dragoneel's Holding.

"Oh wait, you don't know that especially with your lack of style in high fashion." He mockingly teased her, "You should learn to dress up once in awhile."

"What?" Letting out a deep sigh, she raised both her hands to surrender. "You know what; I don't want to argue with you." She picks up her bag and heads to the front door.

After living with the guy for almost four month, she always has been the one to give up first. Even though she knew that with her high IQ and knowledge about facts; she could easily beat him in everything. However due to his competitive 'habits' and being more childish than a five years old; she decided to become the person that takes the high way road.

"Just remember to be on time!" She yelled once more before leaving the house.

.

.

.

"So you're finally breaking up huh?"

"Yup" Natsu answered, smiling like an idiot while typing something on the laptop; work stuff, "After four month and now I am going to be a free man!" He speaks loudly enough for the other staff outside his office to hear.

"Don't you feel sad or anything?" The woman besides him continually asked, "I mean, who's going to cook you food and most importantly who's going to feed Happy?"

Happy is Natsu's pet cat and oddly, the cat is blue instead of having a normal colored cat; he is freakishly blue. People assumed Natsu dyed it since he used to be a mischievous boy back then but since he's weird so some just pretend like it was normal.

"Oh well, Aunt Ooba probably wanted her job back. So that covers it." He simply answered.

Aunt Ooba used to be Natsu's maid, she stopped working because she; well all of the sudden she felt like wanting to quit her job and just travelling with her husband Yajima; sounds more like a honeymoon to Nastu.

"What if she doesn't want to?" The woman asked.

"You had a lot of question to ask huh Levy?" Natsu stopped typing and stare at his assistant; whom also his high school mates.

Levy McGarden is one of Natsu's best friends; she's a petite young adult of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. She's 26 but she looks more like a high school kid. Her shoulder-length blue hair is something that always annoyed Natsu; in fact they always teased each other with the weirdness of their hair colored.

"Well, you know how much I love interfere with your life Natsu." She replied cheerly emphasizing on the word 'love', giving Natsu that annoying smile that he hated so much.

Grunted heavily, he stood up from his chair and grab Levy's hand, gesturing her to leave his office, "You go now and remember me about that 'thing' this evening okay?"

"Aww, don't be so grumpy now." She hissed, trying to push him off but failed due to his stronger build. "N-Natsu, wait. I'm not done yet!"

"Bye Levy."

.

.

.

"He's late." The woman mumbled, already fidgeting in the attorney office slightly uncomfortable being stared by the serious-looking lawyer in front of her.

This is so frustrating; she thought. Natsu has always been the one who never keep his promised. Late is like his middle name, while for lazy is his second middle name; everything about that guy is so annoying.

"I'm here!" Suddenly the door's being kicked open rudely by none other than Natsu Dragneel, "Sorry I'm late. Traffic jammed." He sighs fake-ly; one of Natsu's other specialty is faking at something.

"It's okay." Said the male lawyer name; Alzack Connell, written on the transparent name board. The lawyer then swiftly opens the file near him, ignoring the woman's fierce gaze towards Natsu; he let out few papers handed both to female and male.

Natsu's the first to grab it and not even bothered to read it, "Where should I sign?"

"Well, you're an eager one." The woman muttered, "Read it first before you sign it."

"I already read it before." He replied, "I just want this to be over with, fast."

The lawyer then let out a deep sigh disappointed with Natsu's behavior; he never change isn't he; he thought. "If you satisfy with the contents then sign here and here." He waits for Natsu to sign it and after he finish; he took the paper from Natsu to the woman besides him.

The woman calmly signs everything she was asked for; making the lawyer work's easier. Natsu watch the whole thing with an excited feelings lingering around his mind. This is what he had been waiting; he thought eagerly.

After about a minute scanning the papers; the lawyer finally said,

.

.

.

"You are both now free from the marriage."

.

.

.

**A/N: **This is my first time ever trying to write something other than **Hate it or Love It**. The plot belongs to my younger cousin; she's a new diehard fan of Fairy Tail. So I'm being a nice older cousin and all, decide to write something just for her although she's only twelve; youngsters nowadays and their crazy mind. Hope you readers love it and review it. If you don't like it; ack what the hell, this is just another thing I did for fun not for something serious.

I will make it as a weekly update kinda story.

Oh the story basically about divorce couple; well I like making stories like that. So what! Anyway, Natsu's the main character so far. It's a NaLu for sure. However according to my cousin; she wanted the 'woman' to be revealed on the next chapter but it is so obvious that who is the 'woman' right? She's being too mysterious now.

Well moving on. That's all for now.

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: Hiro awesome Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_One month later._

"Oh my God Lucy Heartfilia!"

.

.

.

Lucy's Profile:

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Date of birth: July 1st 1990

Place of birth: Fiore

Education: Crocus High

Biography:

Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of the late Jude Heartfilia and Layla Hearfilia; whom both died during a tragic car accident when Lucy was only eighteen years old. She has a younger brother, name; Sting Heartfilia who is two years younger than her. Ever since their parent died, Lucy took full responsibility to take care of her younger brother not just as an older sister but also play the part as the 'mother figure' to Sting. She has a good relationship with her brother.

Back then during her high school days, she was one of the most popular girls; she was born having a beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Other than being pretty, the girl is quite smart too; making her the number one top students at Crocus High.

Everything about her is perfect however as years goes by; she became less interested in grooming herself properly.

.

.

.

Lucy was happy; no, she is beyond excited to finally see her best friend Juvia Lockser after five long months. Both screamed like a high school girls, jumping up and down, giggling like they haven't met for a year.

"You're finally here!" Yelled Juvia loudly, pulling Lucy into a big hug.

"Yes, I'm here." Replied Lucy also almost yelling, "Oh my God, how are you Juvia?"

Juvia Lockser is two years older than Lucy; she's not just Lucy's best friend but also like an older sister to her. They have known each other since high school even though both went to a different school.

Juvia is a slender young woman with a stunning long wavy blue hair. She always looks like she was ill especially with her pale skin, although the pale-look-things totally work on her. She is beautiful, kind and caring; the one that Lucy can always count on.

"I am doing great now that you're here." Said Juvia, "Come on in."

.

.

.

"I can't believe Ariel's not here." Lucy pouted; a little sad that Juvia's six years old son was not around. "I missed that little guy."

"Well, he's staying with his dad tonight." Said Juvia while munching some cookies, "It's okay because this is our night."

Just like Lucy, Juvia was also divorced. She married her best friend, Gajeel Redfox right after graduation; both were being very immature back then. After few years of goofing around and arguing, Juvia finally realized that she and Gajeel were not meant to be.

Gajeel Redfox is not that bad; he's quite good looking even with his long messy hair and some piercing around his face. He is actually nice; probably one of the nicest guys Lucy has ever met. He's like an older brother to Lucy. It's just that sometimes, Gajeel like to do stuff with his way and that kind of pissed Juvia off.

So in the end, they decided to split. When Juvia found out she was pregnant; both were being reasonable like a matured grown up and decided to keep the baby and until now, they have been a very good parent to Ariel; their one and only son.

"Well, there's always some other time right?" Said Lucy.

Tonight is their night; it's an all girls night. Now, both of them slouching their self on the long couch; wearing a pajamas looking like they were having the best girlish slumber party ever. Doing manicure and pedicure on each other like the good old days.

"I went looking for him last week." Said Lucy, without looking at Juvia in the eyes, "But he wasn't home."

Juvia sigh, "Lucy dear, you need to get over him." Grabbing both Lucy's wrist, "It's been a year already, forget about him."

Lucy was silence for awhile, she couldn't say anything; she knew bringing up the subject about 'him' in front of Juvia was always a bad move. Well first, Juvia never liked 'him' and seconds; she probably sick and tired hearing her babbling about 'him' and all; Lucy thought to herself.

"Yeah, whatever." Lucy muttered as slowly as she can, "Now tell me about you." Asked Lucy, forcing a smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"What's new with your life?" She asked again cheerily; a bit fake to Juvia because she can tell that Lucy was sad deep inside but she didn't say a word about it because it is true that she never really likes talking about 'him'.

"Well, working is fun as always." Juvia smiles; she's a nurse and she love her job so much, "And lately, I think I'm being stalked."

Juvia sudden words causing to Lucy to stop painting her nails, "Stalked?" Shocked, Lucy almost dropping the liquid onto Juvia's feet.

"Yeah, it's like I've been followed you know." Said Juvia, nervously playing with the hem of her long hair, "It's scary."

"Well did you tell Gajeel about that?" Now Lucy totally forgotten everything about 'him', "You should tell Gajeel."

"Not yet." Said Juvia biting her lower lips, "I don't want to cause him any trouble, and you know how he is right?"

Gajeel Redfox is not just a nice guy; he sometimes can be dangerous too. He is very protective to the people he cares about and that is include Juvia. Being divorced doesn't mean they should stop from being best buds.

"Yeah. But you should definitely tell Gajeel."

Juvia shook her head; waving both her hands, "No. He might trace the stalker and kill him." Said Juvia, a worried expression was shown on her face, "Seriously you know."

Lucy couldn't help but only laugh at her best friend, "Cool. Like in a movie huh."

.

.

.

"What are we watching tonight?" Asked Juvia eagerly; too excited to have a movie night with Lucy while holding a big bowl filled with popcorns; and she's already digging almost half of it.

Lucy on the other hands, ignored Juvia's question and keep smacking the dvd player, "Hey Juvia, how old is your dvd player huh?" She turned to face Juvia, "I think it's broken."

Juvia stood up from the couch and then aggressively tapping her dvd player until the red light's shown, "See, it's still working."

"Okay." Lucy could only let out a deep breath after seeing her best friend brutally hitting the innocent old dvd player, "We're going to watch that famous drama called Obsession, I just got the new season."

Clapping her hands cheerily, Lucy jump besides Juvia, "I love that drama. I heard on this new season; James finally going to kill his evil dad."

However, Juvia scowled at the idea of watching that show, "Well, I hate it." She said it bluntly and out loud, stopping Lucy's hand from hitting the 'play' button.

"Why?" Lucy couldn't help but asked the most obvious question ever, "Why do you hate it?"

"Gray Fullbuster was in it." Said Juvia annoyingly, "He's like the worst actor ever."

"I thought Rin Okumura was the main actor?" Lucy was now confused; she's not really the type to remember celebrity's name, "Who the hell is Gray Fullbuster?"

"You didn't know?" Juvia dramatically replied and that kind of annoyed Lucy a little bit, "They fired Rin Okumura after he got married and replace him with Gray Fullbuster just because they look alike."

"Really?" Now Lucy's the one who tried to be over dramatic; to be honest she didn't even care who the hell is the actors, she just want to know whether James's going to kill his evil dad or not. She just loves watching suspense drama.

"Yeah and this Gray guy; all he did was being naked and showing around his body, I mean is he a porn star or something?" Said Juvia disgustingly; she really hates this Gray guy huh; Lucy thought.

"Well if he's hot then I wouldn't mind." Lucy then ignored Juvia's annoyed gaze and press the 'play' button.

At the same time Lucy couldn't help but thinking about this Gray Fullbuster; why is he sounds so familiar?

Have I known him from somewhere? She thought.

.

.

.

"Natsu Arthur James Dragneel!"

"Huh, what?" Natsu was a bit surprised to see his old man standing near his desk, a deep scowled was shown on the man's face; somebody's being grumpy today and when did he barge in; Natsu thought.

"Natsu Lance Skye Dragneel!" The old man yelled, both hand on his hips, "I can't believe you really did it." The man said, smacking Natsu on the forehead with his hand.

"Ouch!" Natsu yelps in pain, rubbing his forehead, "What the hell? And what's with the weird double middle name?"

When did I ever become Natsu Arthur James or Natsu Lance Skye; he thought. That's like the worst middle name ever, "Are you sick dad?"

Igneel Dragneel however, grunted at his son; sitting on the nearby chair, he said, "No. I just thought it would sound cool, you know." Then he laughs, "Like in a movie when their kids doing something wrong, the parent always calling them by their full name."

Natsu almost fell of the chair with his dad's bipolar-weird-behavior; one minute the old man was angry and then the old man turning himself into some weird idiot kind of guy he is, "You watch way too many movie, dad." He said.

"Why did you do it?" Igneel asked trying to look as serious as he can be, "Divorced?"

Natsu chuckled, "Well, I don't need to hear that from you." He bravely smirked at his dad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Igneel yelled, "Don't give me that smirked."

"You've been divorced five times dad so you have no right to judge me." Natsu teased sticking his tongue at his now annoyed dad.

Igneel then grabs the closest pen he can reach and throw it at Natsu but it missed, "Its four not five!" He yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." Natsu laugh loudly at his dad's antics. It is true, his dad is a pro in the divorced world with four failed marriage after his mom died; that sure is something to him.

With a deep breath, Igneel composed himself, "Why did you do it? Why, after living steadily for four month with her."

"You mentioned it in the papers that if I want this company, I have to get married and live with her for at least four month. You wrote 'month' so deal with it." Natsu emphasized on the word month to his dad making the old man look away grunted.

"Damn it, I should have just put 'year' in the papers." Igneel muttered.

.

.

.

_**Five month ago,**_

_**Loud music was playing; young adults were having the time of their life dancing and laughing. Some were smooching around the corner while some just mopping around probably drunk. Well, that's what usually happened at a club on Friday night.**_

_**And then there's Natsu, sitting near the barstool drinking more beer than he shouldn't have. Besides him was his best friend and cousin, Loke. Loke's a young guy around Natsu's age with spiky strawberry blonde colored hair; looking ready than ever to search for a possible prey.**_

_**"I have to get married." Hissed Natsu, one beer in hand, "Fast."**_

_**Hearing what Natsu's said made Loke lose interest to his original plan, he turn to face Natsu snatching the beer away, "Woah. Why the rush?"**_

"_**My dad said if I want the damn company, I have to get married." Natsu answered, letting out a heavy sigh.**_

"_**Ahh, the agony of being the young heir." The strawberry blonde laugh, "Well at least he gave you the privilege to choose your wife."**_

_**Igneel Dragneel made a deal with Natsu; if he wants the Dragoneel Holdings then he have to find a wife. The reason behind it, is to change Natsu to become a better and wiser responsible man. **_

_**After a moment of too much sighing, Natsu suddenly jerks up and grab Loke's jacket forcefully, "Lend me one of your girlfriends." **_

"_**What? No!" Yelled Loke, smacking Natsu's hand away, "My girlfriends are not for you."**_

"_**But you have liked ten of them. I just need one for four month."**_

_**Loke raised his hands giving Natsu the 'x' sign; meaning no of course. Then he steadily stood up from the stool, fixing his tie, "Five."**_

"_**What?" Asked Natsu, slightly confused.**_

"_**I only have five girlfriends, not ten but after tonight I might." He smirked, "And if you excuse me, I have ladies to entertain." He drinks the beer, one last shot, "And Natsu, good luck with marriage."**_

_**And just like that, Loke left him alone at the barstool. Loke's already heading towards a bunch of girl who couldn't stop giggling and whispering probably adoring Loke's good look. Annoyance can totally be seen on Natsu's face. **_

_**As time goes by, few minutes of drinking and thinking; Natsu finally had an idea and it was a brilliant one. **_

_**He's going to find a possible drunkard woman in this club, force her to married him just for four month. How hard can it be right; he just needs the woman to sign some papers like an agreement or something. Maybe later they can work things out by making rules and condition and stuff.**_

_**This is easy; Natsu thought. To him; maybe having Levy around was a good thing, she always keep telling him about this drama she watch called Obsession; a drama show about an arrange marriage or something. Maybe he can get some more ideas from that show.**_

"_**Why didn't I think of that before?" He said, ignoring the stare he gets from the bartender, "But first, who's in here that can be my wife?" He muttered; eyes scanning around searching for his soon-to-be-wife.**_

_**Then it finally land on someone.**_

_**A woman around his age, quite gorgeous he must say and the best part is; she's so drunk and she's alone.**_

"_**Let the game begins." **_

.

.

.

Suddenly Igneel break Natsu out of thought, pushing him by the shoulder, "Oi!" He said half yelling.

Natsu chuckled even louder remembering what happened five months ago. He then approaches his dad and slowly tapping the old man shoulder; at the same time trying to soothe the old man's heart, "Don't be sad dad, I'm still going to get married with someone someday."

"But I like her. She's nice." Igneel pouted, "She made the best pancakes ever."

"Why don't you marry her?" Said Natsu jokingly. Then both son and father laugh at the thought of that, "She's always grumpy and that's kind of funny." Added Natsu, a small smile was seen on his face.

"Exactly. She's funny and I like grumpy Lushie." Replied Igneel.

.

.

.

"Yup. Grumpy Lucy."

.

.

.

**A/N: **Done with chapter 2! That's fast; just so you know, I'm not biased that I had my focused more on this story okay. No, no; I still love my GraLu story very much.

So there you go, Lucy is the woman and the ex-wife. Natsu and Lucy both had their first love and that will be reveals later on chapter 3. It's going to be bitchy, I can't wait. I will make you hate some of these characters I had it mind.

By the way, that Rin Okumura guy is from Blue Exorcist; so many people said that he look like Gray so that's why I used him. Gray's an actor and he will be in the story later or sooner than you thought.

Anyway, thank you to all you lovely readers, reviewers, followers, favouriters (?) I love you guys.

**xoxo**


End file.
